Tales of Knightly Deeds
by The Bug Catcher
Summary: "To risk life to save a smile on the face of a woman or a child is the secret of chivalry." - Dejan Stojanovic. Rated M for Bloody Violence, Gore, Swearing, and Some Sexual Content. (No Lemons)! Also lots and lots of fluff. ;)
1. A Noble Gathering

**A Noble Gathering**

* * *

"_The Gathering. An assembly of the greatest and most chivalrous of our name. On this day, a white dove is sent, it's meaning clear. On this day, tales are told, deeds are sung, and righteousness is celebrated. On this day, we unite as one. On this day, we are brothers in arms. On this day, we are the Knights of Ashfeld! Protectors of All!" _

_\- Aurelius the Scholar, First Speaker_

* * *

In a forest north of the Order Lands, lies a place called the Hidden Valley. Here, before the crumbling walls of an ancient fortress, the biannual Gathering is underway. Knights from all over have come to bring news of the outside world and to test their strength against one another in honorable duels.

But first, there is the Call of Arms. A sort of Roll Call where each Order is called to identify itself. The Speaker steps up to the podium. He is a man of tall stature with broad shoulders and a well-trimmed salt and pepper beard. He is Augustus, Hero of the Battle of King's Vale, Slayer of The Demon Lord, and the unofficial leader of the Knights. He stares out at the crowd for a moment, his eyes set in a steely gaze. Then his eyes soften as a big smile crosses his face. He throws his arms out wide as he shouts a greeting to all.

"Welcome, my fellow knights to the Sixth Gathering of our Orders!" A cheer accompanies his greeting, the gathered warrior raising their fists or weapon in salute.

Augustus waves his hand in a call of silence, the knight becoming quiet once more. "I must say it always lightens my heart and brightens my soul to see such warriors like yourselves standing before me, it truly does. Tell me, have you all accomplished great and heroic deeds since I last looked upon you all?"

A chorus of yes echoed across the crowd. Again bring a smile in Augustus' eyes and face.

"Good, good. I was worried there for a moment." Augustus laughs at his little joke as the gathered knight laughed as well.

Then Augustus grows serious as he pulls a scroll from his pocket. "But this is no laughing matter, for your honor depends upon the deeds you have done, good or bad. Remember, you are Knights. Swore protectors of the innocent and the defenseless." He pulls open the scroll, raising so he can read its contents. "Remember the Code you swore an Oath to uphold. With that said, I will now read to you all its tenets."

_**Principles of Knightly Conduct - The Code Of Chivalry**_

_**_A True Knight is Honorable_**_  
__

_**_A True Knight must accept responsibility for the one thing that is within his control, himself._**_

_**_A True Knight must always keep their word, realizing that a person who's word is as good as their bond is held in high esteem by all._**_

_**_A True Knight must never speak harshly or critically of a Brother, unless it be in private and tempered with the love we have for each other. Always speaking to him for the purpose of aiding him to be a better knight._**_

_**_A True Knight must always rely on his instincts and those lessons taught to him throughout the course of his Knightly career when deciding right from wrong._**_

_**_A True Knight Shows Excellence  
_**_

_**_A True Knight must commit to excellence, and seek the highest level of excellence in all aspects of his life._**_

_**_A True Knight must always excel in his education, putting forth his best effort in all his school works._**_

_**_A True Knight must always excel in bearing, keeping his attitude and conduct above reproach. He should always be aware that it is through their bearing that our Division be judged by._**_

_**_A True Knight has Courage_**_

_**_A True Knight must have the courage to stand up for those principles which he believes are right, especially in the presence of those who oppose the cardinal virtues of the Knighthood._**_

_**_A True Knight is never afraid to defend their own rights and those of others._**_

_**_A True Knight shall always stand to defend the rights of the weak, the oppressed, and the downtrodden._**_

_**_A True Knight is Loyal_**_

_**_A True Knight shall always remain loyal to the Order of Knighthood.  
_**_

_**_A True Knight shall, at all times, remain loyal to his brothers._**_  
__

_**_A True Knight is Generous_**_

_**_A True Knight shall be generous with his time, always endeavoring to share his knowledge and experience with the younger Knight._**_

_**_A True Knight shall always offer to help and assist whenever the need should require it._**_

_**_A True Knight shall demonstrate his generosity anonymous_**_

_**_ly__ and by example, placing the needs of others above his own._**_  
__

_**_A True Knight is Well-Spoken_**_

_**_A True Knight shall not engage in vulgarity._**_

_**_A True Knight shall always be heard speaking favorably about the Order of Knighthood and his kingdom in general._**_

_**_A True Knight is Discreet_**_

_**_A True Knight shall maintain all confidences reposed in him._**_

_**_A True Knight shall not engage in any conversation that demeans any woman in  
particular, or women in general._**_

_**_A True Knight shall not engage in slander, realizing that that which is unseen is unknown._**_

_**_A True Knight shall keep to himself those things which are seen, but may cause physical or emotional damage to another._**_

_**_A True Knight shall keep his relationship with his lady private, and not hold their relationship up to public scrutiny._**_

_**_A True Knight is Pure_**_

_**_A True Knight shall not, in any manner, bring shame upon himself or Knighthood._**_

_**_A True Knight shall not consume anything that hinders their fighting ability or thinking ability to the point of being useless to the land in which they serve._**_

_**_A True Knight is Wise_**_

_**_A True Knight shall endeavor to use the tenets of the Knighthood and the lessons of life to prevent foolish actions._**_

_**_A True Knight shall always hold the tenet " Think twice before speaking once" as the basis for all his dealings with others._**_

_**_A True Knight shall always attempt to apply practical knowledge to all of the situations he or she faces._**_

_**_A True Knight is Courteous_**_

_**_A True Knight shall always take the time to display those courtesies which we all are entitled to, remembering that familiarity does not serve as an exception._**_

_**_A True Knight shall always attempt to make others feel welcome and appreciated when visiting the Knight's Lodge._**_

_**_A True Knight shall be patient and understanding when working with a younger Knight or Squire._**_

_**_A True Knight shall respect the fact that others have their own opinions, and not require them to adopt his own._**_

_**_A True Knight is Just_**_

_**_A True Knight shall not value himself above others or feel that he should be singled out for special treatment._**_

_**_A True Knight shall refrain from judging others based on outward appearances or characteristics._**_

_**_A True Knight shall treat all people with fairness and honesty, regardless of their station in life._**_

_**_A True Knight shall, when asked to, mediate a dispute between two Knights, judge fairly, honestly and without malice, taking into consideration the effects of his decision on his fellow knights and the Knighthood._**_

Augustus closes the scroll. "These tenets are the core of who we are as knights. As long as you uphold the words written within this scroll, I shall call you brother. If you fail to uphold these words, if you forsake all that is good and just in this world, then I shall name thee foe."

He lets that warning settle among the gathered knights for a moment. Then he claps his hands, calling their attention back to him. "Now then, lets us continue by beginning the second ceremony of the day, The Call of the Orders."

He pulls a second scroll from his pockets, opened it and began to read. "I call upon Julius, Lord of the Bronze Legion."

A Centurion clad in red and bronze steps up to the Podium. "The Bronze Legion is ready to serve."

Augustus nod towards the Centurion then reads the next line on the scroll. "I call upon Laurentius, Lord of the Seven Pillars."

A Black Prior ironically dressed in white steps up to the Podium. "The Seven Pillars are ready to serve."

Augustus continues. "I call upon Maximus, Lord of The Wolves of Grath."

A bulky Gladiator steps up to the Podium. "The Wolves of Grath are ready to serve."

Augustus continues, going down the list calling out every single order until he reaches the last one on the list. "I call upon Augustus, Lord of the Cealic Guard." He looks around for a second, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, then closes the scroll as he states, "The Cealic Guard is ready to serve."

He puts the scroll back in his pocket, then puts his arms behind his back. "That is all twenty-one Orders present and accounted for. Good, good."

He looks out once more at the crowd. "Well, then. Now that the ceremonies are complete. Enjoys yourselves, my brothers. You have earned it."

* * *

As the sun sets on the first day of the event, one of the main activities of the Gathering begins, where Knights tell tales of their deeds to Bards who have come from all over to hear them. One such bard who goes by the name of Leopold of Napalie. He is currently sitting amongst a group of knights, eagerly listening as they speak of the lands they have visited and the wonders they have seen. But most of all, he listens as they tell Tales of Knightly Deeds.

* * *

**And done! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I got it done in one day! Not bad if I do say so myself.**

**Now I have the first few chapters figured out, but I wanted to ask you guys if there were any ideas you had for one-shots. If you do, leave a review or send a post. **

**Flames and Flamers will be dutifully ignored and deleted.**

**(I do not own For Honor or Monster Girl Encyclopedia. Those both belong to their respective owners.) **

**TTFN, Ta Ta For Now.**

**"May your imagination bring you to places both old and new." - The Bug Catcher **


	2. Adrian's Tale - Part I

**Adrian's Tale**

**Part I**

**The Young Heroine**

* * *

Leopold of Napalie, a Bard of some renown in the southern cities of the Order lands, is a young and handsome man of twenty or so years with blonde hair and striking sky blue eyes. He is what you might expect from a bard. Colorful clothes, a bright smile and a vast knowledge of myths and tales. He is an avid storyteller and was always seeking new tales to tell. So when he heard of the Gathering, he knew he needed to be there, to walk amongst the greatest knights in Eos and hear their stories. The Places they have been, the wonders they have seen, and of course, their greatest of deeds.

As he walked between the many tents scattered throughout the vast green field upon which they stand or the many groups of knights sitting around a fire regaling each other of their travels. The Wardens speaking of the many quests they have undertaken. The Conquerors speaking of the land they have reclaimed from the monsters. The Lawbringers speaking of the criminals they have brought to justice, one way or the other. The Centurions speaking of the battles they have won in the name of their chosen Order. The Gladiators speaking of the foes they have fought or defeated in combat. The Black Priors speaking of the cults and other such dark covens they have put to the sword in the name of order.

As he continued to walk through the campground, he spotted a small group of knights, four to be exact, a Warden, a Conqueror, and two Lawbringers sitting around a campfire. Leopold approaches them, a hand raised in greeting. "Hail, Sir Knights! Might I sit with you?" He asks in a polite manner.

The Warden, garbed in green and white, raises his hand in return. "Hail to you as well, Good Sir! You may indeed have a seat with us." He says in the same polite manner.

After taking a seat on one of the three oak logs, laying his lute on his lap. He looks to see the other three knights were wearing the same colors as the warden.

"Allow me to begin the introductions," says the Warden. "I am Adrian Dominic, a Warden of the City of Greendale. Over there is Gaius Atilius, a Conqueror and also of the City of Greendale. Then there is, of course, the Cornelius Twins, Marcus and Marcius, Lawbringers of the City of Greendale."

"Greeting to you all," Says Leopold with a bow. "I am Leopold of Napalie, bard, and storyteller, at your service.

With the introductions out of the way, the knights and the bard talked back and forth, the polite conversation stretching on for an hour or so. Soon, the conversation turned to the war going on in the southern cities.

"Last I heard," says Gaius after taking a sip of mead. "The Bronze Legion had taken the Port City of Melbella not twenty moons ago."

"I heard the same." Replied Leopold. "I can only be grateful that my home city of Napalie has not become involved in the conflict."

"Indeed, it has been fortunate." Adrian concurs with the Bard. "Not becoming part of the Coalition of Nathens was in hindsight a wise decision."

"Perhaps." Gaius muses. "But I can't help but feel that this war is becoming more and more unnecessary with each passing moon."

"It is not our place to judge, Gaius." Adrian softly reprimands his colleague.

Gaius nods his head, conceding the argument. He turns to look at Leopold. "So, what stories do you wish to hear, Leopold of Napalie?"

"Well, how about a single tale from each of you? A deed you have completed, a quest you have finished, or perhaps a mighty monster you have slain?" Asks the young Bard, his eyes alight in anticipation.

The Knights laugh, a pure sound straight from the core of their being.

"My, you are eager." Says Adrian in amusement, he then straightens his posture. "Well then, I shall start us off. I think you will enjoy this one, Leopold of Napalie."

_**(Tale Start)**_

* * *

_As I have said before, I am Sir Adrian Dominic, a Knight of Ashfeld. I was born thirty or so years ago, so I was barely fifteen years of age when we as you like to call us Ashfelders washed upon these shores. I was but a few months into my initiation as a Knight when I fought my first battle, which turned out to be the Battle of King's Dale where we defeated the Demon Lord and his army. I saw with my own two eyes as Lord Augustus beheaded that foul creature, ridding the world of his tyranny forever._

_After the battle was over I served under Lord Augustus as a guard for the King of Cealic for five years during which I became a full-fledged Warden. After that, I joined a large group of Knights in an effort to retake some of the lands that were lost to the Demon Lord's Forces. I was there when we had retaken the City of Northhelm, I was there when we ousted the Demons from the Fortress of Ironpeak, and I was there when we safeguarded the Town of Gillian, last of the western strongholds._

_In the end, we had only accomplished half of what we had set out to do, but at the same time, we had accomplished more then we had thought possible. Oh yes, we thought our cause was a fool's errand, a waste of time and men. __Ye__t__ we, a band of __fewer__ than fifty knights, were able to reclaim a city, __a__ fortress, and a town from the monster horde. A task many believed only an army could achieve._

_But, I did not come out of that endeavor unscathed, during the last battle of the campaign, my sword arm was crushed by a fallen tree. __It would be over a year before I would able to __lift a__ sword __once more__._

_Even after my arm was healed, I knew it would be some time before I would be fit for battle, so I decided on a change of scenery. I put in a request to be assigned to a quiet location. A place where I can still be of use but can continue on my path to full recovery._

_T__here I found myself a little more than a year to this day, __standing before the doors of a small Inn as I was making my way __in the dead of __the__ night__ towards the City of Green__dale__, my current posting to this day. _

_After having just entered the establishment I could already tell at first glance that the Inn had seen better days. The tables, the floorboards, and the walls all showed clear signs of disrepair, likely due to lack of funds. The Inn wasn't easy to see from the road, if it wasn't for the candles in the windows I wouldn't have seen it at all. I considered myself a fortunate man indeed. _

_As I sat down and observed the interior, I quickly learned that I was the only patron in the establishment, another sign of woe for the caretakers of this place. _

_It didn't help that there was an argument taking place as I entered._

"_I said no and that is final, young lady!" Yells a man dressed in a simple tunic and baggy pants. _

"_But, father…." A young girl that I would have said at the time to be no older than seventeen winters began to speak but was interrupted by the father._

"_This conversation is over." The father said with finality._

_The daughter did not seem to agree and looked eager to continue, but stop when both she and her father finally noticed my presence. The father cleared his throat, more than likely embarrassed that I had been witness to their argument._

_The father moves from behind the counter towards me. "Joan, go tell your mother we have a guest."_

"_But..."_

"_Now, Joan." The father orders her with a stern glace._

_As the now named Joan does as her father orders, said man stands at the table I currently am sitting in with an embarrassed expression, his hand rubbing the back of his neck._

"_Sorry, you had to hear that, Warden. Name's Jack Greenwood, I own this Inn. What can I do for you?" He asks me._

"_Greeting, Innkeeper," I say as I took off my helm and put it on the table. "I am hoping to get one of your rooms for the night as well as a good meal." _

_I give the Innkeeper a handful of coins. "I hope this will suffice for payment."_

_The man looked at the coins in his with a small smile. "Aye, that will do. If you would wait here a moment, your food will be brought to you shortly, Warden." _

_I gave the man a nod, after which he went behind the counter and through a door into what I assume was the kitchen. As I waited for my meal, I decided to go through my belongings to see what I had. Nothing grand, just a few medicinal herbs, some bandages, a whetstone for my blade, a bedroll, and what was at the time left of my food and water supplies. _

"_Um, excuse me?" I hear a voice, to which I look to see the Innkeeper's daughter. Now that I had a closer look at her, she is around five foot three I would have to say, with long silky black that reaches her lower back and bright green eyes. She wore a nervous expression, her eyes never really connecting with my own. In her hands were two large plates, the one in her left hand stood a cup of water and a half a loaf of bread and the one in her right held a selection of cheese and meat. An all-round good hearty meal, if I do say so myself. _

_She lays my food onto the table. "Your meal, Sir Warden."_

_I give her a smile and some words in thanks, then I begin to eat. After a moment of enjoyable consumption, I realized the young lady has not moved from her spot, I took a sip of my water then turned my head towards her. "Is there something I can help you with?" _

_Now, you must understand, I wasn't trying to sound impolite but I was a bit confused as to why she was standing next to me while I was eating. _

_She nervously wrung her hands, her eyes still not looking directly at me, then…she takes a sudden deep breath, looks me right in the eye, and shouts these words:_

"_**PLEASE, LET ME SERVE YOU AS YOUR SQUIRE!"**_

* * *

"And?" Leopold asks excitedly, "What was your answer?"

"Well, I…." Adrian begins to reply but is interrupted when another warden walks up to the group.

"Excuse me, Sir Adrian, but Lord Augustus requires your presence in the Main Tent imminently."

Sir Adrian sends an apologetic glance towards Leopold, then gets up to follow the other Warden.

After a few moments of silence, Gaius gets up and stretches with a yawn. "Well, since our friend can not finish his tale at the present moment. I shall regale you with my tale!" He states with a booming laugh. He claps his hands, eager to tell his tale. "So, there I was, walking my usual patrol route…."

And so Leopold listened to the start of another tale. But little did he or the Knights gathered in the Hidden Valley know, was that dark forces… were on the move.

* * *

**(Meanwhile, at the Demon Lord's Lair)**

Mari, the tenth daughter of the Demon Lord, sat at a large table her many sisters having their annual family reunion. Though what is usually an occasion filled all sorts of debauchery (their succubi, I mean it **is** somewhat of a specialty of theirs) is instead a depressing reminder of what they as a family has lost.

At the sound of doors opening, the Lilim turn to see Ilassa, another of their number, stride through said doors, her face set in a worried frown.

Mari sighs, already knowing what has her sister so troubled. "She still won't come out of her room, I take it?"

Ilassa shakes her head, "No, and I did everything I could think of to persuade her."

"This is getting ridiculous!" Yells one of their sisters, "It can't go on like this!"

"I can't help but agree." Another sister concurs. "It has been well over a decade since… **it** happened."

"It is all because of those damn Ashfelders!"

"If it wasn't for them..."

"Curse them!"

"I couldn't agree more, sisters!" Says Druella, Fourth Daughter of the Demon Lord and Mistress of Lescatie. "I say it is time we did something about them. Permanently!"

Mari rolls her eyes. "Says the one who can't even retake a fortress."

"What was that, dear sister?" Druella demands with a glare at the younger Lilim.

"You heard me quite well, Druella." Says Mari, returning the glare.

Soon, more arguments began to spread amongst the sisters, years of frustration and worry straining the bonds between the daughters of the Demon Lord

"**ENOUGH!"**

Silence reigns over the room as a commanding voice fills the air, the gathered Lilim turning to see a voluptuous young woman with long sea-green hair, wearing a sleeveless black bustier-like top adorned with white feathers and a small heart shape cut out of the midriff; purple nylons emblazoned with bat patterns; black boots; and batlike wings protruding from her back and the sides of her head along along with succubus tail.

The Woman stands there for a moment, looking over each one of the gathered siblings. She then huffs, putting a hand on her hip. "Well, aren't any of you going to say hello to your poor mother?"

"Mother!" The Lilim cry with joy at seeing their mother, up and about once again. They surround her, each trying to get a hug in.

"Hello, my beautiful daughters." Says their mother with a smile, hugging each one of them back lovingly. "I'm sorry for worrying you all."

"As long as you are okay, mother." Says a sniffling Mari, her sisters quickly concurring with her.

"I am alright, my daughters. Now then." She walks to the other end of the room where a throne resides, she sits in it and looks upon her daughters. "What have I missed?"

After twelve years of self-imposed isolation, the one known as The Demon Lord, Morrigan Aensland, has returned.

* * *

**And done!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you have any comments, suggestions, or ideas you want to share, then leave a review or send me a PM. **

**And as always, flames and flamers will be dutifully ignored and/or deleted.**

**Before I finish up, here is a quick bio of Adrian for you guys.**

**[Sir Adrian Dominic]**

**Height: 6'3"**

**Path: Warden**

**Order: The Greendale Rangers**

**Gear: Arcturus Helm, Tranquil Wayfarer, Elner Arms.**

**Weapon: Rhoswen's Twilight Longsword**

**Until next time, TTFN, Ta Ta For Now!**

"**May your imagination bring you to places old and new." - The Bug Catcher **


	3. Appendix I

**APPENDIX I: THE SIX KNIGHTLY PATHS**

* * *

Ever since their arrival upon our shores, The Knights of Ashfeld have been nothing short of a blessing for the people of Eos. With both the strength of their steel and the strength of their will, they have proven to be a mighty foe against the Demon Lord and its forces.

But ever since the Demon Lord's defeat at the Battle of King's Dale by the Cealic King's and Lord Augustus' Forces, relations between The Order and The Ashfelders has been strained as of late.

The reasons are multiple and complex, and therefore will be a subject for a later timed. For now, let us go over the six different paths one can take as a member under the Knights' Banner.

* * *

**THE WARDENS**

The most common path one takes on becoming a Knight. The Wardens are powerful, noble warriors dedicated to the defense of the land of Eos and it's people. Striking a balance between defense and offense, wardens wear partial plate armor with chainmail and leather. Wardens wield massive two-handed longswords for slashing enemies and blocking attacks. Trained to be proud, loyal, and brilliant diplomats, the Wardens are expected to embody the highest values of Knighthood.

* * *

**THE CONQUERORS**

Ex-prisoners and forced conscripts who have risen to the rank of elite soldier. Originally pressed into military service as sword fodder, those who are skilled enough to survive are promoted out of the rank and file and given heavy infantry training. They are heavily armored warriors, relying on a defensive style and their massive flails to whittle away at their opponent's stamina until they fall under the Conquerors' massive onslaught. Climbing from the lowest ranked to this prestigious role in the Knight's forces, Conquerors have earned the respect of their peers through determination and feats of arms.

* * *

**THE LAWBRINGERS**

The Lawbringers are justice in Eos. They enforce the laws and dispense punishment and retribution without mercy. Their armor is without equal, their signature weapon a grim reminder of the ultimate punishment for lawlessness. They will go wherever they are needed – pray that you are on the right side when they arrive.

* * *

**THE GLADIATORS**

The Gladiator is a fighter by trade. They have honed their skills through grueling matches in the arena and are now the top of their field. They fight for their own personal reasons: some fight to glory, some fight for riches... but in the end, they all fight.

* * *

**THE CENTURIONS**

The Centurion sees the battlefield like a chessboard. Each warrior has their part to play and sometimes sacrifices need to be made. This is the nature of war and the Centurion revels in it!

* * *

**THE BLACK PRIORS**

The Black Priors are heavy heroes who wield the large kite shield and longsword. These dark agents fight alongside the Knights but are free from the code of chivalry. Whatever victory's cost, the Black Priors will pay the price. Once Apollyon's faithful warriors, today they return from exile to fight with their leader, Vortiger, reinventing their legacy and bringing fresh chaos to the battlefield.


End file.
